Some individuals, due to age, injury or disability, lack strength and/or dexterity in one hand required to independently operate conventional finger nail clippers in widespread use. Moreover, individuals having amputation of a hand also suffer the same problem. Similarly, individuals who are unable to bend over to clip their toenails also suffer the same problem. Such individuals often have difficulty clipping their nails using standard mechanical nail clippers.
Motorized nail clippers are available for use by individuals, but are disadvantageous in that the motorized nail clipper cannot be operated with one hand, does not remain stable on a surface, and is uncomfortable for some users due to the electric motor.
A mechanical nail clipper mounted to a base, which is secured in position by suction cups, also is available for use by individuals. However, this is disadvantageous in that the nail clipper cannot be operated with one hand and is not sturdy under pressure of the user's hand.